Update History
This is the update history of Minecraft pocket edition, Minecraft Desktop edition, and Minecraft XBOX edition. The updates are listed oldest updates to newest updates. Pocket Edition Pocket Updates: Pre Release: -The game looked exactly like the old Classic Build on PC (bright green grass/leaves, no birch/pine trees) -There were clouds sky in the game. -Inventory Hotbar had a smaller look and could hold up to nine items. -Placeable Pumpkin and TNT (TNT was able to explode). -Some wool blocks had color from the classic build. -The rose was going to be a block, but was replaced with the cyan flower due to hardware issues. 0.1.0(XPERIA PLAY): -Randomized Words -Placing and destroying blocks -36 different kinds of blocks -Ladders that work like before Beta 1.5 for P.C. -Blue and yellow flowers -Red and brown mushrooms -Sugar Cane -Dirt -Gray, pink, lime, yellow, light blue, blue, purple, cyan, white, red, green, and brown wool. -Wooden and cobblestone stairs -Stone slabs -Sand -Sandstone -Leaves -Glass -Stone -Cobblestone -Wood Planks -Wood -Gold, Iron and Diamond blocks -Bricks -Unavailable (these blocks are in the game generator, but not in the inventory management screen) -Pine and Birch wood -Ores -Gravel -Bedrock -Clay -TNT (block exists but cannot be selected in game) -An unused file for the camera -Ability to play and invite multiplayer on a world -Save multiplayer worlds on device 0.1.1 (ANDROID): -First release for all ANDROID devices -Auto Jump Feature -Adds touchscreen controls -Breaks XPERIA PLAY controls -Fixes XPERIA PLAY controls 0.1.2 (ANDROID): -Third Person View for all devices -Mirrored Controls for left handed players. -In game sound toggle -Help text if license verification fails 0.1.2 (IOS) -First release for IOS devices -IOS exclusive controls -Cacti, Iron ore and other ores can be found in the game file, but are un obtainable. 0.1.3 (ANDROID) -Better tablet support -Less oversized in UI elements -Performance improvements, especially in Non Fancy graphics mode. -Added cacti to deserts -Added turn sensitivity setting -Improvements in network chunk loading -More sounds in J version. 0.1.3 (IOS) -Fixed bug with opening dialogs after closing the options menu. -Improvements in network chunk loading -Added and "Update Game!" block used as placeholder for not yet supported block types 0.2.0 (SURVIVAL UPDATE)/Both Survival and LITE version: -New game modes -Creative (all worlds created before ALPHA 0.2.0 will be creative) -You can fly; Double tap the jump button to fly;from there, double press then press down/up to descend/ascend. -Survival -Crafting is still not available -Because of this, stone shovels, stone pickaxes, stone axes, shears, stone swords, ladders, torches, wooden doors, fences, fence gates, wooden planks, bricks, stone and wooden stairs, stone slabs, and 13 of the 16 dyes (excluding light gray, magenta and orange dyes), glass, and are included in survival mode. -The day night cycle has been introduced -Even though it is survival, the player can still see the blocks as though he were on creative mode, but cannot use them unless they collect the material. -This effectively can be known as the inventory, but lacks the 2X2 crafting grid from the PC edition. -Unlimited stacks are available if showing a sideways 8. -When an item with a 0 is selected, your fist is shown. -Added hit point bar (regenerates like on the Peaceful version of PC edition) -Added air bar underwater (you can now drown and die) -Added death with options to respawn or go to main menu. -Added a day and night cycle with zombies coming out at night -When breaking materials, you can grab any material regardless of what tool is used -For example, you can break stone with your hand and still get cobblestone but using a pickaxe is still faster. -New Mobs -Zombies -Sheep -New Blocks -Fence -Fence Gate -Wooden Door -Cactus -Oak wood is unobtainable and trees now spawn with dark wood. -New Tools -Stone Shovel -Stone Pickaxe -Stone Axe -Stone Sword -Shears -To shear a sheep, you must touch down and hold it, like breaking a block, or you will eventually kill it. (8 hits) 0.2.1(BOTH FULL AND LITE VERSION)Last Lite Version Update: -New controller option, split touch control -Split Touch Controls is more suiting for bigger screens. -New Mob -Pigs -Added bookshelves on creative mode. -Sugar Cane is infinite 0.3.0: -Crafting Added -New Mobs -Cows -Chickens -New Sound -New Inventory -New Blocks -Crafting Table -Iron Ore (Obtainable, but invisible in inventory) -Brick Slabs -Brick Stairs -Cobblestone Slabs -Wooden Slabs -New Items -Snow -Sticks -Dandelion Yellow -Bowls -Sugar -Books -Paper -Coal -New Tools -Wooden Shovel -Wooden Pickaxe -Wooden Axe -Wooden Sword -Added bookshelves to survival mode. -All items need to be gathered except for shears, bricks, and glass. -Cameras are obtainable via inventory editor 0.3.2: -Added Furnace -Every item can be crafted, obtained, or smelted (no more unlimited items) -Saplings -Glass Panes -Slabs in different materials -Gold Ingots -Gold Ore -Gold Tools -Block Of Gold -Iron Ingots -Iron Tools -Iron Blocks -Diamonds -Diamond Block -Diamond Ore -Diamond Tools 0.3.3: -New Mobs -Skeletons -Spiders -New Items -Bow -Arrow -Bone Meal -Flint -Bone breaking sound when falling off cliffs. 0.4.0: -New Blocks And Items -Chests (no double chests yet) -Beds -TNT -Flint And Steel -New Mob -Creepers -More Food -Apples -Bread -Mushroom Stew -Raw Beef -Chicken (food) -Raw Porkchop -New Crafting Recipies -Wool Crafting -Green Wool Crafting -Stone Bricks Crafting -Peaceful Mode Added -New Farming Materials -Wheat -Seeds -Hoe -Creative Additions: -Moss Stone -Redstone Ore -White Wool -Trapdoor -Red Dye can be obtained by cooking red mushrooms -Added several more dyes -Zombies now drop feather 0.5.0 -New Blocks -Mushroom Farming -Melons -Paintings -Glowstone -Nether Reactor Core -Glowing Obsidian (unobtainable) -Nether Reactor Portal -New Mob -Zombie Pigmen (Does not have decaying pig face and only has skeletal pig head, because of pocket editions lack of skin helmets) -You heal in bed 0.6.0: -If you use android, you must use android 2.3 -Baby Animals -Sky and Clouds -Less Fog -Improved D-Pad -Design is more blocky and less rounded -When flying, there is a wing icon on the jump button -Sheep can be colored with dye -New Blocks -Signs -Netherrack -Nether Brick -Block Of Quartz -Chiseled Quartz Block (creative only) -Pillar Quartz Block (creative only) -Cracked Stone Block (creative only) -Mossy Stone Brick (creative only) -Stonecutter (Pocket Edition Only) -Chiseled Sandstone -Smooth SandStone -Nether Brick Stairs -Sandstone Stairs -Stone Brick Stairs -Quartz Stairs -Sandstone Slab -Stone Brick Slab -New Items -Armor -Nether Brick (item) -Nether Quartz (item) -Stairs can now be placed upside down -Slabs can be placed in up position -Sand and gravel now fall. -Cows Now drop Leather 0.7.0 (This Update still has yet to come out, but everything about it is confirmed. There are still items yet to be said that might come out. Everything on this update in this wiki IS confirmed though.): -New Blocks And Items -Buckets -Milk -Cake -Eggs (dropped by chickens) -Online Multiplayer -Online Multiplayer Requires wifi -Must be logged in to your Minecraft account to play (still not confirmed) -Added Chat Desktop Edition Desktop Updates: XBOX 360 Edition Xbox 360 Updates: 1.0: -First Release, ported to XBOX as Beta 1.6.6 -Beta 1.6.6 PC features -1.6.6 PC bugs fixed -Uses the newer game sounds from "The Sound Update" -One 1.0.0 feature (face view) -Tutorial mode added -Up to four players locally (requires HDTV A/V + HDMI or component cable) -Up to eight players online -Simplified crafting system 1.1: -Added Character skin selector to allow players to choose their skin from the default skins, or from downloadable skin packs -Added lighting improvements (back ported from Beta 1.8.1 of the computer version) and snow and rain improvements. -Added a save file cache to improve the speed of displaying the saves list. -Added ban list functionality to allow players to self-ban from levels they feel contain offensive content -Added a ban list section to the how to play menus.